


Don't Go

by trash_talk



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_talk/pseuds/trash_talk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never noticed him. It was though as he never existed. But once they finally speak, he's stuck in his head and he can't get him out. But he kind of...likes it.</p><p>[Oliver Sykes/OMC | Slash | I own no one; just the plot and Kaleb. | The events that happened in this story never happened | Rated R for language. | Title: Bring Me the Horizon.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

_‘He’s just that guy with the beautiful tattoos. That’s all he’s ever gonna be. A guy like him is never gonna notice a guy like you. You have no chance with him whatsoever.’_  
  
Kaleb Blackwood was sitting on the bench by the front door. He was admiring a handsome male from afar, although it would look like he’s staring off into the distance. In Shady Glade High School, _everyone_ knew who Oliver—preferably goes by Oli—Sykes was. It wasn’t like he was that super popular guy who is athletic and shows off every chance he gets or that asshole who everyone knows not to mess with. No, he was simply a regular, attractive guy who just knows everyone.  
  
All except Kaleb Blackwood.  
  
Ever since Kaleb can remember, he has had a massive crush on Oli. For one whole year, two months, and eleven days (not that Kaleb was counting or anything…), he has been dreaming of the day when Oliver Scott Sykes would socialize with the boy. It was all he ever wanted, to be noticed by Oliver.  
  
“Hi, Kaleb!”  
  
Kaleb jumped a little, glaring at his best friend. “What Alex?”  
  
The blond simply chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him. “Stalking Oli yet again I see?”  
  
“For your information, Gaskarth, I was _not_ stalking him. I was simply admiring his presence,” he replied with his arms crossed on his chest.  
  
Kaleb looked at his best friend. Alex was wearing a black Blink-182 t-shirt, black Vans, grey skinny jeans (that were tighter than his own skinny jeans, but who was Kaleb to judge?), and his blond hair was perfectly styled yet he wore a grey beanie. That’s Alex Gaskarth for you.  
  
The younger of the two removed the beanie, looking at him with an innocent smile. “What’d you do that for?” Alex asked, playfully rolling his eyes at Kaleb’s behavior and sitting on the spot next to his best friend.  
  
“You look fine, Lex. Hell, _I’m_ the one who needs the beanie today,” Kaleb said, putting the beanie on his head.  
  
Alex looked at Kaleb in disbelief, taking in his best friend’s appearance. He was wearing a black Motionless in White t-shirt, navy blue skinny jeans, and brand new black Converse. His dyed black hair that was somewhat long but not too short, the same length as his own hair was perfectly combed and he had his black glasses on that looked so damn adorable. Kaleb’s green eyes were glowing with happiness and his smile was showing off his perfect white teeth. How Oli hasn’t noticed him is a mystery to Alex.  
  
Alex just wished that he didn’t have a crush on him though.  
  


•|•|•|•

  
  
Ever had a class where you didn’t have any of your friends? It was a class filled with people who either didn’t notice your existence, bunch of preppy girls and airheaded stereotype jocks, and regular day high school students who kind of just wanted to fit in with the so-called “cool” crowd. Well, yeah, Kaleb had a class that was _exactly_ like that. It was his 5th period class, Basic Art. Ever since he found out that none of his friends were in that class, were instead filled with people that he wasn’t fond of, _and_ had a teacher that basically didn’t know what she was teaching, Kaleb immediately regretted signing up for that class. The only advantage of having it was that Oli was in the same class with him.  
  
Sure, maybe this was a way to get closer to Oliver since he was three chairs to the left away from him in the classroom. Today, Kaleb decided to just ignore his teacher and draw. He was just drawing silly drawings of silly things. Like him and Alex riding a unicorn and the unicorn seems quite annoyed. It made him smile, although he just wished that his best friend was here to admire his work. He could just show Alex later, he reminded himself.  
  
_“Kaleb Blackwood and Oliver Sykes…”_  
  
The boy looked up, wondering why his teacher called his name. He closed his red journal, looking around the dull, white painted room. Everyone was out of their seats and moving around, some to the other side of the large room. He bit his lip, wondering exactly _why_ everyone was moving around.  
  
“Uh, are you Kaleb?” asked someone with a thick British accent.  
  
Kaleb looked up, meeting those familiar hazel eyes. “Y-yes, I’m Kaleb,” he mumbled out. _‘Great, now he thinks you’re a total loser.’_  
  
The male with the hazel eyes, looked at him, pulling a chair to sit down next to Kaleb. “So, I’m Oli, you probably know that,” he said, chuckling a little.  
  
The other male only nodded, letting out a nervous cough. “Erm, so…what exactly are we doing?” Oliver explained to him that they were basically supposed to work as partners to create a painting of their choice. “Oh, okay. Well…what do you wanna do?”  
  
“I don’t know, I’m not exactly the best painter,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “But I know that you’re basically the best artist in this class.”  
  
Kaleb just prayed that Oli didn’t notice the slight blush on his face. Sure, he’s been called a great artist, but he liked—no _loves_ —hearing it coming out of Oliver’s lips. “T-thank you. B-But really, I-I’m not the best artist in this class, you know.”  
  
“Ah, don’t put yourself down, mate. I’ve seen your work, and you’re amazing. Really, it’s not every day I see good art work hanged around the school hallways. And you’re very much welcome.”  
  
Oliver smiled at him, Kaleb returning the smile. They stared at each other’s eyes in awe for about five seconds until Kaleb coughed, looking down at his lap nervously. “So, let’s get started.”  
  


•|•|•|•

  
  
The whole hour, they decided to just work on painting some sort of scenery. They were either going to paint the sun set on the ocean water or the night sky with the moon shining over a meadow or something related to that (they still weren’t sure yet). When Oliver would draw a sketch on his notebook for an idea for their project, Kaleb would steal little glances at him. The two males didn’t talk very much which disappointed Kaleb a little throughout their time working together, but Kaleb didn’t mind. He would get to talk to him more the next day (and he hoped he wouldn’t be as nervous as he was today) and the day after that and so on.  
  
The bell rung, signaling that class was over and it was time to get up and leave to go to their next class. As Kaleb was putting his mechanical pencil and red notebook back in his new black Misfits backpack, Oli cleared his throat, looking at his partner. “Um, I was wondering if you wanted to work on this thing after school at my place.”  
  
“Yeah,” Kaleb answered, putting the two backpack straps on his shoulders. “That’s fine by me.”  
  
“Awesome! I mean…here’s my number. I’ll text you later after 7th period, okay?” Oli said, sloppily writing down seven digits on a piece of paper with his signature written on the bottom. “Text ya later, Kaleb!”  
  
He watched as Oliver left the classroom. Was this a dream? Kaleb pinched his right arm, checking to make sure that everything that was occurring wasn’t a dream but reality. As he felt a slight pain on his arm, he smiled to himself, knowing that this was no dream.  
  
Kaleb happily left the classroom, walking straight to his Geometry class. He didn’t notice the odd stares he was getting cause of the smile on his face. He didn’t notice Alex calling his name from behind him.  
  
“Kaleb, wait up!” Alex shouted, pushing a few people out of the way. Once he was close to his best friend, he grabbed his shoulders, making him face him. “Dude, what the fuck? I’ve been shouting your name and chasing after you for like…two minutes. Now tell me what’s gotten into you. I leave you for one hour and all the sudden; you’re star struck or something.”  
  
That large smile on his pale face proved to the blond that something indeed happen. Kaleb let out a dreamy sigh, looking down with his smile still on his face. Alex is convinced that his smile isn’t gonna go away for awhile. “It’s Oli.”  
  
“What about him?” If Alex has to be honest, he didn’t give a damn about Oliver Sykes. But he knows that his best friend has a huge crush on him, so he’s willing to sacrifice his time to listen to his best friend talk about him.  
  
“He _finally_ talked to me! He even told me that I’m an amazing artist!” he let a small squeal, jumping a little in excitement.  
  
“So? I tell you you’re an amazing artist all the time.”  
  
“Yeah, but…it’s different this time.”


End file.
